olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
READ: This wiki is dedicated to the Korean TV series Olympus Guardians. It has no connections to the Percy Jackson series or its derivatives. Any information from Percy Jackson will be removed. Zeus is the Ancient Greek God of the skies, lightning, thunder, rain and fate and King of the Gods. He is the youngest son of the titans Kronos and Rhea. His weapon is a lightning bolt. He is also one of the Main characters of Olympus Guardians Appearance Zeus has long white hair, a beard, and a mustache. Zeus's attire consists of a long tunic with a lightning bolt emblem, a yellow sash, and a golden cape. History Zeus was the youngest of the six children born to titans Cronus and Rhea. Cronus feared that one of his children would overpower him, so he swallowed every child Rhea bore him. He expected to ingest baby Zeus, but Rhea wrapped a rock in a blanket and had him swallow that instead. Meanwhile, baby Zeus was spirited away to the island of Crete, where he was raised by nymphs. When he was old enough, Zeus learned of his father's crimes. He used a special flower to create an elixir that would free his siblings from their Cronus's belly. Then he gave it to Rhea, who served it to Cronus. Cronus instantly became nauseous and regurgitated his five elder children: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades. The six gods battled against Cronus and the other titans and eventually won. Zeus appointed himself as king of the gods and ruler of the heavens. Zeus later married Hera, the goddess of marriage and they had children of their own like Hephaestus and Ares. However, he wasn't always faithful to her. He had various lovers who bore him children, such as Hermes, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Persephone, and Heracles/Hercules. Synopsis The Gods of Olympus Zeus created a concoction that will help him free his siblings from Kronos. He handed this to his mother, Rhea, who then poured into a cup and let Kronos drink it. Demeter first appeared after Kronos disgorged her along with her other siblings except Zeus. She first expressed her delight on feeling the air outside Kronos's stomach. She caught a sword when Zeus threw weapons to his siblings to use against Kronos. She and her sisters, however, didn't appear fighting against him. The Fire of Prometheus During a meeting after the war, Zeus consults Hera regarding the condition of everything. She then opens a scroll and mentions how many places were destroyed, loss of property, casualties, maintenance work, and the sudden appearance of corruption which makes her wonder why. Pandora's Box After everything that Prometheus did, the gods decided to punish the humans. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to create a beautiful and wise woman to bring destruction to the humans. He did and the gods blessed her with traits. Demeter blessed her with a mother's loving instinct. Love and Soul Part 1 When Zeus wondered why Aphrodite didn't seem to be at Olympus lately, Hermes answered that she was bothered by how the people compare Psyche's beauty to hers. Hearing about this, Zeus got interested especially that Aphrodite got jealous over Psyche. In response, Hera pinched Zeus's ear and lectures him in front of the other present Olympians. Who is the Most Beautiful Goddess? At Peleus and Thetis's wedding, Eris, the goddess of strife, was not invited. She then brought a golden apple with the inscription "To the Fairest" and left it by a table. Athena almost noticed her but immediately saw the apple along with Aphrodite and Hera. After reading the inscription, the three then argued over who deserves to have the golden apple. Hera argued that the apple should be hers because she is the greatest goddess. As their conflict was unresolved, Hera suggested that they let Zeus be the judge. He had difficulty judging and even the other felt bad for him. He then passed the judgement to Apollo whom he deemed worthy to do so because he is the "most beautiful god in Olympus." He is conflicted of deciding over Aphrodite's beauty, Hera's greatness, and Athena's wisdom. He then concluded that this is a job for a mortal to which Zeus clarifies as the most beautiful human. Zeus then asked Hermes to find this human. Zeus is the ruler of Mt. Olympus and the King of the Greek Gods. He is the youngest son of the titans Kronos and Rhea. His weapon is a lightning bolt. He is also one of the Main characters of Olympus Guardians Category:Characters Male Category:Immortals Category:Male